


Does He know

by NicoleAnn



Category: One Direction
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Chaptered, Fluff, Poor Harry, Punk Harry, Rich Niall, clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnn/pseuds/NicoleAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette is supposed to be dating the clean cut Irishman her mother wants her to, but she wants someone else, someone who can deal with her being a little more sinful. Every time she looks into her fiance's eyes all she can hear is a certain curly haired boy's words "He knows all about you princess, thinks he knows everything there is to know, but does he know you can move like this?" She swears she can still feel his hands on her waist, "Does He know you go out and I want you so bad?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He know

"Juliette will you please go fetch your father for supper?" My mother asked while putting the final plate on the dining hall table. I nodded simply before starting out of the kitchen, only to be called back in.  
            "Where are you manners?" My mother gasped. I rolled my eyes before turning on my heels facing her with the most pleasant smile I can manage adding a "yes ma'am." and then walking back towards to the grand stairway.  
            My black sleek flats tapped against the hardwood as I quickly ran up.  
             "No running in the house Juliette! My lord child, you'd think you were raised in poverty." My mother's voice rang from behind me.  
            "No yelling in the house mother." I mumbled one of her silly rules in reply, but unfortunately she didn't hear.  
            As I made it to the top of the stairs I pulled the hem of my dress lower down on my knees, and tucking my long blonde hair over my shoulder making myself presentable for my father.  
            I knocked twice on his study door waiting for a response.  
            "Come in." His deep voice rang through the sturdy door. I turned the handle slowly before entering.  
            "Evening daddy." I say approaching him behind his desk chair. I give him a quick peck on the cheek before adding, "Mother says to call you for dinner."  
            "Alright princess, tell her I'll be down soon." I nodded and exited and started my way back downstairs, only to be met by not only my mother but also the one and only Niall Horan. His hair was gelled into a perfect quiff and he had a formal evening suit on, sleeves cuffed perfectly. He gave a bright straight toothed smile as I entered the room taking a seat next to him.  
            "Niall, what a lovely surprise." I forced a smile onto my lips. Don't get me wrong, Niall is an absolutely wonderful guy. It's just that he's too... clean cut. That may sound a bit hypocritical considering I most likely look like an angel from the outside, but at least I don't act so perfect on the inside. Niall on the other hand, has no flaws whatsoever. To go along with his expertly dyed blonde hair and his lovely smile he has a personality that is sweeter than honey, a voice that absolutely, _overwhelmingly_  drips with compliments.  
            Niall kisses both of my cheeks staring at me with wide blue eyes that could melt any girls heart.  
            "How are you Juliette, it has been far too long, I must say so myself." I didn't have time to answer before my mother jumped in.  
            "Hasn't it!" she cooed, "Darling, as soon as Jeremy gets down here we have an announcement to make." She gave a smile that looked as if it were going to rip right through her plastic surgery, her unwanted crinkles beginning to form once more.  
            "I'm here, I'm here."  _Jeremy,_  my father, chuckled taking a seat next to her.  
            "Everyone go ahead and grab your plates, this will be a long conversation." My mother fawned over the remaining unknown topic.  
            Now slightly worried I only served myself a small portion of the food she had prepared.  
            My father's face had a little smirk on his it, as well as Niall's.  
            "Is everyone in on this besides me?" I laughed nervously.  
            "Well it's not really something we could let you decide on your own dear." I nodded slowly as if I understood where this was going.  
             "Alright, well get on with it." I said. My mother gave me a disapproving look but began to speak anyways.  
            "Okay!" She squealed.  
            "Your father and I have discussed this for a long time, as well as with Niall." She started and I was starting to get worried about where this was going.  
            "We really think we've made the right decision." My father added. Niall nodded along, and even wider smile breaking across his face. I looked at all of them expectantly.  
            "Okay, I'll get to the point. Your father and I have chosen Niall to be your partner." I leaned forward squinting my eyes in confusion.  
            "Partner for what..."  
            "The arranged marriage of course!" My mother cheered, "Isn't this so exciting Juliette!? Like we always talked about when you were a little girl! Niall is so obviously your perfect match we just couldn't resist telling you now, even though you're only still a teenager, but at least now you have something to look forward to!" My mother continued talking but in all honesty I couldn't hear a word she was saying. My face went pale and the food in front of me was most definitely not going to be getting eaten.  
            "Juliette?"  
            'I-I'm only seventeen." I muttered.  
            "Which is what I'm saying dear, you won't have the wedding for a few years, but at least you won't have to worry about all that dating nonsense since you already have your match right here.  
            "Oh right, uhm thank you for your careful thought and consideration." I mumble.  
            "So you approve?" Niall asked hopefully.  
            "Do I even have a choice?" I breathed.  
            "I suppose not, but I would hope that I'm not that worst that could have been chosen. "  
            "Definitely not the worst." I said looking up into his eyes. I then looked to my parents.  
            "I'm going to head up to bed," I say, "this is a lot to take in and I'm going to need the night to think it over." I rose from my chair looking at Niall, leaning down to peck his cheek before wishing him a goodnight as well as to my parents. I then slowly began walking to my room, still dazed. How could this be happening? This is the twenty-first century. Arranged Marriages don't even exist anymore, right? Obviously wrong.  
            "I can't deal with this right now."  
            As soon as I entered my room I slipped my midday dress for a much more midnight styled one. The lacy pattern traded for dark leather. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and once again made sure my door was locked. I dialed a number I knew by heart and waited two rings before they picked up.  
            "Darling why are you calling me? You know for a fact that I'm having my evening bath. I've already set the rose petals."  
            "Meet me outside your house in twenty- dress to impress"  
            "Depends on who I'm impressing, I'm in no mood for a formal dinner."  
            "Men, Maria, drunken sexy ,men who are looking for a good time."  
            "Ooh rebellion, I'm in."  
            "twenty, the spot"  
            "I'll be there"  
I then hung up the phone heading into my bathroom to apply some quick makeup. I pulled my hair over my shoulders teasing it into a wild frame for my shoulders.  
            "Good." I approved before looking into my closet for a certain pair of heels. The black open toed shoes sat in the of the closet hidden from both my mother, and my maid. They slipped on and I easily adjusted to the extra height. I looked into the mirror and fluffed my hair once more before checking outside to make sure Niall had left and sure enough he had. I slipped out into the cold night making it onto the terrace and going down the steps to the back of the house.  
            Retrieving my heels from my feet, I began my dash to Maria's home up the block. I had to pass Liam Payne's house and hopefully he wouldn't see me, he is Niall's best mate after all.  
            Fortunately all of the lights in the Payne residency were shut off. So I made my way behind their mansion and into the meeting spot I had set with my friend. She was already waiting, a short low cut light blue dress that was somewhat similar to my own.            "Ready?" I whispered and she nodded and we quickly got into her car.  
            "Sure your parents won't notice you're gone?"  
            "No way, their visiting business partners in California."  
            "Great."  
            "So why the sudden urge to party?" She giggled, "Not that I'm complaining, I like this side of you."  
            "Just, a lot on my mind."  
            "Parents stressing you out?"  
            "Understatement."  
            "What'd they do this time?" You see the difference between Maria and I's parents is that while they were both stuck up rich snobs, mine just had a tendency to control my life a bit more than hers. Although her parents hardly talk to her at all so I guess you can decide which you'd rather have.  
            "You remember Niall right?"  
            "Beautiful eyes, blondie, Irish?"  
            "That's the one."  
            "What about him?"  
            "Two words. Arranged. Marriage."  
            "THEY DIDN'T." She yelled.  
            I groaned, "They did."  
            "Oh.My.God."  
            "Right?"  
            "Well I guess he's cute so... and nice, and funny and-"  
            "Do you want him, because I don't." I muttered.  
            "I'm just saying if it's going to happen just be glad they picked someone decent. One time my mom tried to set me up with that Nathan from school."  
            "Sykes?"  
            She nodded silently.  
            "Ew." She rose her eyebrows as if saying _i know right._  
By now we had arrived at a club just outside of town.  
            "Do you have the ID's?" She asked. I pulled hers out of my purse confirming her question before handing it to her so she could slip it into her wallet.  
            As we stepped out of the car heading towards the booming building I heard her whisper a quick "showtime" before flashing the guard her card. He let us both through.  
            We passed into the double door and into the crowded room filled with sweaty bodies and strobe lights. "Meet me at the bar in an hour." I called heading out on my own. She nodded already having searching out lonely boys.  
            I on the other hand needed a drink before getting into anything. I say on the bar stool and ordered two shots just to get me started.  
            "Thanks." I said as he handed them over. I started to pull out some money when he told me it was already paid for. "Already?" I mumbled in confusion. The bar tender winked at me.  _Oh. Two shots isn't going to get me drunk enough to go for a sleezy old man working behind the counter._  
            I quickly downed both before heading out onto the dance floor scanning the room when my eyes locked with someone else's. Piercing green eyes that Niall's blue ones could never compete with. "Hello target number one." I muttered to myself making my way across the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- So uh tell me what you guys think. I haven't written in a while so my skills are a bit rusty. Sorry for any gramatical errors or even just over bad writing.


End file.
